1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices extending reach of a person's finger, such as picks for stringed instruments. More particularly, the invention provides a rigid extension which can be installed on a finger for purposes of operating touch controls on the screen of an automated data device. The device includes a portion for installing over a finger tip and a detachable rigid extension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal data devices for storing and handling information have come into widespread use concurrently with computers, calculators, and other electronic data handling devices. In particular, some devices intended for assisting individuals as automated secretaries have been developed. An illustrative example is a device popularly known as an electronic notebook. An electronic notebook is a data processing device adapted to store information and to categorize or otherwise handle that information, and has a display screen and a microprocessor. Personal data devices may be programmed to enable the user to enter control commands determining how data is entered, stored, and manipulated.
Such devices receive control commands by touching a portion of the display screen bearing very small switches, or microswitches. A display portion of the screen displays images corresponding to screen positions associated with available command selections, and may show a screen position being contacted in order to enter a command. As personal data devices may be quite small and compact, it follows that the screens are also small. Successfully entering a command is dependent upon having a suitable utensil for contacting the screen in a limited area in a manner which will operate a selected microswitch, but will not operate other microswitches inadvertently. Typically, the personal data device is provided with an elongated stylus which is held in one hand in contact with the screen at a selected position to operate a microswitch to carry out a particular command or to enter data.
Although a conventional stylus can operate its personal data device, it is slightly unwieldy for its purpose. A smaller device which does not require grasping by the palm or by several fingers or both may actually expedite operation of the personal data device.
Devices worn upon a single finger and having forward projections for operating equipment are known in the prior art. Picks for stringed musical instruments offer examples. U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,982, issued to Harold Orth on Feb. 13, 1923, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,677, issued to John A. Knutson on Jun. 28, 1994, all illustrate picks for musical instruments. U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,710, issued to Charles Baumann on May 30, 1916, shows a guard to protect a user while slicing. These devices all have structure for encircling the finger, thereby mounting the subject device on the hand, and a rigid projection. While the encircling structure and projection are also features of the present invention, these prior art inventions lack removable and interchangeable projections, as seen in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,759, issued to Jurgen Seebach on Sep. 26, 1995, illustrates a communications device worn on the finger. However, the device of Seebach is not intended to make contact with other objects. It lacks removable and interchangeable projections seen in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.